Spock
Spock was a fictional alien/human hybrid character from the Star Trek franchise, played by Leonard Nimoy. The film, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, was a film about Spock returning from death back to life again. History According to the fictional Star Trek franchise, Spock was born on the planet known as Vulcan in 2230 to a human mother and a Vulcan father. He often found life to be a bit of a struggle because he was essentially a "child of two worlds." His father's race was known for their ability to suppress their emotions which was not at all common within human society, and being half human, this was difficult for him. He eventually grew up and by the 2250s he became an officer on a starship. Prior to the events of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, which occurred in the year 2285, Spock was killed in the line of duty. The Search for Spock was the movie that told the story of how he returned to life. By the late 24th century, Spock was in a Vulcan starship and was pulled into a black hole, which caused him to travel backward through time to the 2250s, where he met his younger self and was forced by one of his enemies to witness the destruction of his homeworld. Spock then searched the Milky Way Galaxy for another world for his race to live on, and he himself helped them form a settlement on that planet. It was on that world that he died in the year 2263.This is conjecture based on the Star Trek franchise. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Vulcan Physiology': Although he possesses no special skills that are unique to his species, his natural alien physiology makes him superior to humans in strength and in other physical and mental ways. *'Superhuman Strength': Vulcans are stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability': Vulcans are also more durable than humans, although they are far from invulnerable and a fairly strong human can still harm a Vulcan with a punch or other physical attack. *'Mind Meld': A mind meld is a telepathic link that Spock is able to create by touching another person, usually on the face. Abilities *'Emotional Control': Spock's will was great enough that he had control over his emotions, usually even to the point of suppressing them completely. *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Science': Spock is a scientist, serving as the Enterprise's Science Officer. *'Martial Arts': Trained in a variety of combat techniques. He can even perform certain Vulcan martial arts, and can render someone unconscious with a single nerve pinch to the neck. *'Temporal Mechanics': He is an expert in the field which studies time travel. Appearance Super Powers (Volume One) # 4 Notes *'Spock' was created by Gene Roddenberry and first appeared in the Star Trek episode The Cage (filmed 1964).For more information about that Star Trek episode, click here. *'Spock' made his first DC Comics appearance in Star Trek # 1 (February 1984).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References Category:Fiction Category:DC characters